


driving me insane

by tw3



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, tw3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tw3/pseuds/tw3
Summary: dahyun decides to be bold and someone gets a little too worried





	driving me insane

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't find a song that suited a hogwarts au well, it may go with signal theme/halloween theme but the song chosen for this is "stuck"
> 
> \- by anon.

“Tzuyu, can you go check on the fourth-floor corridor please? One of the girls came to me saying something about a little group of bullies. They’re the same ones as the previous two times but it seems they have a different victim this time.” The Ravenclaw head girl, Myoui Mina advised.

Tzuyu nodded, irritation bubbling up in her chest as she heard about the bullies yet again. What mischief where they up to this time? The Slytherin girls seem to never listen to what they were told, thinking they ran the whole school with their superiority complex. Well, their head teacher is already so sneaky, it’s not surprising that the students of Slytherin are the same. But, Tzuyu shouldn’t be quick to judge. By some miracle, she was friends with her, despite her shortcomings.

Walking hurriedly, Tzuyu was already furious by the time she reached the corridor. She was already annoyed about the fact that her girlfriend hadn’t been replying to her messages and was stuck on her mind. She just wanted to see her after her frustrating day, but Tzuyu wasn’t getting a response.

As she reached the location Mina had told her to go to, her anger had reached a new peak.

It was one thing that these girls were bullying others but it was another, that they had a crowd gathered around them, laughing at the poor girl who had fallen under their radar. Tzuyu cursed as she couldn’t get a view of who they were bullying this time. She pushed her way through the crowd, apologising to those who snickered at the treatment. Soon enough, she was at the front and her eyes widened when she noticed who they were bullying.

“ENOUGH!” Tzuyu roared, silencing everyone in the room. Raising her wand, she pointed towards the leader and shouted “ _Colloshoo!”_

“Have you no shame? How dare you bully others, especially those who are in junior years to you!” She scolded, helping the girl up from the ground.

“This is not your job!” The leader seethed, trying to get her feet to move.

“My job is to protect my house members. And now that you mention it, you will all have detention! I may not be able to take points away from your house, but I can give you detention.” Tzuyu pointed out.

“What is this fuss?” Nayeon called out as she arrived in the midst of the chaos.

“We’re getting punished for no reason!” The bullies lied to their house prefect.

“What is the meaning of this Tzuyu?” Nayeon sighed, looking over to the girl hidden behind Tzuyu. “Is that Dahyun?” She asked, mouth wide open.

“These girls have been bullying students from other houses. It’s not the first time it’s happened. Now, Dahyun has become a victim too!” Tzuyu explained, feeling Dahyun squeeze her hand tightly.

“Did you three just lie?” Nayeon frowned as she talked to the group of bullies.

“Are you really believing Ravenclaw students over us?” One of them willed to ask.

“Yes, I believe _my friends_ over you three. For lying, I’ll be taking away 10 points each and for bullying, I’ll be deducting 50 points – each. I assume that Tzuyu has given you detention as well? Make sure to attend those or else I’ll be the one handing you quills for your lines that use your own blood.” Nayeon scolded, dispersing the crowd.

“Hyun, are you okay?” Tzuyu asked, observing Dahyun’s body for any injuries.

“I think I’ll be fine.” Dahyun mumbled, searching for her glasses that had fallen on to the floor.

“Let me find it for you.” Nayeon muttered. “ _Accio glasses!”_

“Thanks,s Nayeon.” Tzuyu sighed, handing the glasses over to Dahyun. “Oh dear, they’re cracked too. _Oculus reparo._ ”

“I’m sorry about the girls. I’ll give them another punishment later. You two head of to your dorm and I’ll deal with them. As long as our head teacher doesn’t hear about what happened, everything should be fine.” Nayeon said, offering a small smile as left the two girls.

“Don’t say it.” Dahyun whined as they walked towards the dorm.

“Maybe we should take a detour to the nurse first.” Tzuyu suggested.

“No! I don’t want to go back there after my last injury.” Dahyun replied, shaking her head.

“We need to get you checked out.” Tzuyu frowned.

“I’m okay, _Episkey_ should be enough.” Dahyun suggested, pointing to herself and casting the spell.

Tzuyu growled when she heard about 3 or 4 bones crack back into position and Dahyun could only provide her with a sheepish smile.

“Do I want to know?” Tzuyu asked.

“Not really.” Dahyun replied, clearing her throat.

“Too bad, I do want to know. So, spill.” Tzuyu demanded, crossing her arms and earning a groan out of Dahyun.

“Well, I’ve heard about these bullies and what they’ve been doing. I might have incited them to hurt me?” Dahyun muttered.

“Are you insane?” Tzuyu gasped in worry. “You could’ve been in a worse situation than you were already in today! What if they don’t stop coming to bully you now? What if no one had come to a prefect or a head girl or boy to settle the chaos?” She scolded, running her hands through her hair as she tried to calm her anger.

“Tzu, nothing was going to happen, okay? That was meant to be a lesson for them. Do you think I didn’t think it through? I was the one who called Nayeon down.” Dahyun explained.

“Wow, and that’s meant to make me feel better? Hyun, you purposely put yourself in danger. How foolish can you be?” Tzuyu questioned.

“I’m sorry.” Dahyun apologised, looking like a kicked puppy.

“Don’t give me that look!” Tzuyu huffed, walking on ahead. Dahyun knew what to do to get her to melt.

“I promise I won’t do such a thing again.” Dahyun pleaded, walking up to Tzuyu in quick speed.

“You said that last time when you’d gotten into a fight between a Slytherin and Gryffindor. And you said that the time before when you snuck up to the restricted section of the library to do research on your exam. You also said that when Chaeyoung and you decided to argue with Slytherin’s head teacher.” Tzuyu snickered, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, but I wanted to protect our friends! And also, I felt like I was going to fail my exam.” Dahyun justified, pouting at Tzuyu’s continuous attacking words.

“Sometimes I question how you’re still alive.” Tzuyu mumbled, finally in front of their dorm.

“Which came first? The phoenix or the flame?” The figure blocking the entrance asked.

“A circle has no beginning.” Tzuyu responded, pulling Dahyun inside their common room.

“Tzuyu! Did everything go alright?” Mina asked, rushing towards her.

“Yes, it did. Nayeon took points off them and I assigned them punishment.” Tzuyu reported.

“So, who was this new victim?” Mina asked.

“Oh, you’ll never be able to guess.” Tzuyu responded in sarcasm as she glanced over at Dahyun.

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Again?” Mina sighed. “Dahyun, you’ve got to stop getting into trouble. We’re going to have white hair.”

“Hey! At least they’re caught now.” Dahyun sulked, heading towards her bed.

“You’re not going anywhere yet Hyun.” Tzuyu called out.

“Why didn’t you just take her down to the Prefect’s bathroom? I’m sure it’ll be empty.” Mina said bluntly.

“I would rather not. Moaning Myrtle is always around.” Tzuyu responded, scrunching up her nose.

“Very well. Good luck Dahyun.” Mina chuckled, leaving the duo on their own.

“W-what are you doing?” Dahyun stuttered as Tzuyu moved towards her.

“Take off your robes.” Tzuyu demanded.

“WHAT!” Dahyun screamed, making Tzuyu cover her mouth.

“Can you stop thinking about perverted stuff for once please? I want to check for injuries.” Tzuyu scoffed.

“O-oh.” Dahyun responded, blushing.

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you before anyway.” Tzuyu muttered.

“I think I’m okay.” Dahyun announced, wanting to run away.

“Just stay still. It’ll only take a minute.” Tzuyu warned, starting with Dahyun’s face.

She cradled it gently, turning it at different angles to see any signs of bruising. Tzuyu skimmed her hands across Dahyun’s shoulders and back, quickly finishing up with the front. True to her words, she was done within the minute, successfully checking for any injuries on her girlfriend’s body.

“I swear, sometimes I think you’re starting to become more insane. I’ve been worried about you all day and end up seeing you like this.” Tzuyu muttered, helping Dahyun with her robe.

“Well, I think you kind of like the thrill, hmm?” Dahyun chuckled, cupping Tzuyu’s cheeks to kiss her softly. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“No, you’re just lucky I like you so damn much. You’re always stuck on my mind. I feel like being with you 24/7” Tzuyu mumbled between kisses.

"How about 20/7?" Dahyun chuckled.

"Don't push it." Tzuyu growled, anger dissipating as Dahyun leaned forward to kiss her.

* * *

 

_Colloshoo: Adheres the victim's shoes to the ground with some sort of adhesive ectoplasm.  
Accio: This charm summons an object to the caster, potentially over a significant distance.  
Oculus reparo: Mends eyeglasses.  
_ _Episkey: Used to heal relatively minor injuries, such as broken bones and cartilage._


End file.
